Pena & Castigo
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: y se dio cuenta que no todo lo ocurrido en VR lo colmaba de felicidad. Un momento de esparcimiento en la escuela como aquel, sería uno de los recuerdos que grabaría a fuego en su subconsciente, y el día de mañana podría recordarlo con todo detalle. Porque era tan real y palpable como la sensación de tener a Asuna junto a su cuerpo, sintiendo su respiración y compartiendo su calor.


_#Kiriasuweek2019_

_Día 03__: (Fecha) 02 de Octubre._

_Tema__: Un día normal en la escuela de sobrevivientes de SAO_

•

_Pena & Castigo_

•

—Asuna lo siento —la voz de Kazuto realmente salió triste, sintiéndose acongojado por su novia.

Ella no le miró, tenía el fleco bajo tapando sus hermosos ojos color whisky, que seguramente lucían decepcionados.

—Por favor, dime algo —suplicó extendiendo la mano para tocarla. Pero ella hizo su hombro hacia atrás evitando el contacto.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes, Kazuto? —y el casi sufrió un colapso al oír como le llamaba. Normalmente hacía uso de su nombre en los momentos de intimidad donde la pasión estaba a un paso de incendiarlos y él se sentía morir preso de sus labios, cuando entre suspiros le nombraba. Sin embargo, su voz ahora había sonado seca, resentida —Tu no tienes notas que mantener a tope, ni tu madre va a castigarte quitándote el Amusphere, o controlando tu horario de llegada luego de la escuela —mencionó duramente —Tú no estás jugándote tu permanencia aquí.

Y ni siquiera le dio tiempo a responderle, Asuna giró sobre sus talones y siguió caminando por el pasillo desierto, presumiblemente hacia el área de los vestuarios a cumplir con el castigo.

Kazuto se quedó allí sintiéndose tremendamente culpable. Apretó las manos a los lados de su cuerpo antes de dar la vuelta, pero en sentido contrario al que ella se dirigió, enfrentándose a la oficina del director, de la cual habían salido minutos antes. Golpeó y sin esperar respuesta, entró.

•

•

•

—_Han ido demasiado lejos esta vez, Kirigaya-kun. Y estas acciones serán censuradas como merecen._

—_Pero señor, Asu- Yuuki-san no ha hecho nada malo…—señaló a su novia quien seguía silenciosa, apretando sus dedos como si deseara desaparecer de escena._

—_Yuuki-chan es parte del equipo de natación de la escuela, merece una sanción por su comportamiento insubordinado. El maestro de deporte dictará el castigo correspondiente… De momento, el equipo de natación quedará suspendido del torneo intercolegial._

—_Pero señor…_

—_No me hagas arrepentirme y toma__r__ represalias peores, Kirigaya-kun. Ya va siendo tiempo de que ustedes dos recuerden que este no es un juego virtual, yo no soy un boss al que deban vencer, y esta es una escuela común y corriente, donde nadie necesita que asuman el papel de héroes para salvarlos a todos._

•

•

•

—Perdón_—_ Kazuto asomó la cabeza dentro de la oficina del director, este le miró soltando un suspiro de cansancio —¿Podría hablar con usted un momento?

—¿Otra vez? ¿Acaso quieres que te suba el castigo? No tientes tu suerte.

—No es eso, solo queria interceder por Yuuki-san… Ella no tuvo que ver en la revuelta, señor.

—Pero estaba contigo lo cual es prácticamente lo mismo. Y será mejor que salgas ahora, estás mermando mi paciencia, y puedo hacer de ese castigo algo peor como otorgarle una sanción permanente a quien estas tratando de proteger.

El joven de cabello negro se irguió cuan alto era y apretando otra vez los puños a los lados de su cuerpo, volvió sobre sus pasos rumbo a la puerta y se inclinó pese a la furia que lo recorría cual tifón. Su semblante convertido en un rictus de rabia, ponía en evidencia su enojo. Pero como había mencionado el director, por respeto a su preciosa novia, a quien metió de prepo en esa situación, se negó a seguir insistiendo. Se tragó el enojo que buscaba salir por algún lado, y desapareció de la dirección.

El camino al vestuario fue largo por el desgano que sentía. Su novia no había dado luces de querer reunirse con él de nuevo y eso dolía, su móvil estaba silencioso, nada de mensajes cursis o audios amorosos.

La había hecho enojar con toda deliberación… ¿Pero él qué sabía que sus buenas intenciones se convertirían en un reguero de pólvora que acabaría dejando al equipo de natación de la escuela fuera de toda competencia distrital? Sabía lo mucho que Asuna se había esforzado para dar a la talla entre tantos nadadores hombres, siendo ella la segunda chica que representaba a la institución. La había visto entrenar hasta el cansancio mientras él se burlaba de sus metas… Quizás no había sido lo más idóneo reírse de ella cuando la veía cumplir esa rutina casi militar para entrar al equipo. Pero en verdad no lo había tomado en serio, pensando que quizás era otro de esos caprichos que tan bien le conocía solo por llevarle la contraria

Pero luego del festival de deportes tuvo que reconocer a regañadientes que Asuna no solo era un cuerpo bonito con una mente aplicada, sino que tenía excelentes condiciones para ser una atleta de alto nivel, y desde ese momento se dedicó a ayudarle. Quizás no de la forma más adecuada pero… poniendo su corazón y empeño en ello.

•

•

•

—_¿Por qué quieres cooperar si ni siquiera eres parte del equipo?_

—_Ya dije que me parece injusto que teniendo tan buenos competidores no puedan participar en un torneo regional. Se lo he mencionado a Asuna._

—_¿A que te refieres?_

_Kazuto pensó sus palabras cuidadosamente —En la escuela de mi hermana mantienen encuentros deportivos con otras instituciones… —habló lento —¿No es extraño qué desde que empezamos, jamás hemos mantenido contacto con otras escuelas?_

—_¿Y según tú a qué se debe?_

—_Sempai, es obvio. Nos consideran algún tipo de experimento social, como la vergüenza que Japón debe barrer y esconder bajo la alfombra._

—_¿Estás diciendo qué no nos creen capaces de interactuar con otras instituciones?_

_Kazuto alzó los hombros e hizo una mueca de circunstancia. Exactamente era eso lo que pensaba. El gobierno de Japón debía de pensar que eran un grupo de niños idiotas a los que tenían que controlar y mantener bajo vigilancia dentro de una burbuja de cristal. Le parecía injusto ¡Ellos también eran estudiantes! ¡Merecían un poco de normalidad en sus vidas luego de dos años traumáticos!_

—_¿Y qué tienes en mente Kirigaya-kun?_

_El nombrado esbozó una sonrisa perversa a la par que exponía su táctica. Llevar un petitorio hasta el departamento de educación de Tokio…_

_Sin saber que su suerte estaba echada..._

•

•

•

Se vistió mecánicamente sintiéndose levemente ofendido de que Asuna no le escribiera, ni le contestara a sus llamados al móvil. Salió del vestuario y todavía la espero algunos minutos más en el pasillo. Se estaba comportando de modo muy necio, entendía su enojo, tenía toda la razón del mundo en estar molesta, pero ignorarle tajante no iba a solucionar nada.

Viendo que no aparecía se dirigió por uno de los pasillos que vinculaba el exterior con el interior. En otra de las edificaciones aledañas se adivinaba el gimnasio, y tras eso la enorme piscina olímpica que tan bien conocía. Y mientras se iba acercando al descomunal sector, su respiración iba descendiendo y el alma se le fue a los pies.

Asuna, iluminada por el sol inmisericorde de un verano casi extinto, y usando un conjunto deportivo de short y playera, limpiaba todo el predio con un cepillo gigante, similar a una escoba. Kazuto debía admitir con humillación y admiración que tenía la mitad de la piscina limpia.

—Maldición —murmuró por lo bajo y se acercó hasta el borde mientras se quitaba las zapatillas —¿Por qué no me esperaste?

Pero como era de esperarse la chica no le respondió.

•

•

•

—_Estoy realmente decepcionado, Yuuki-san. Lo hubiera esperado del delincuente de tu novio, pero no de ti —el profesor de deporte no tenía problemas con poner en palabras lo que sentía —Entiende que no puedo redimirte de buenas a primeras. El director espera que les ponga un buen castigo que los haga recapacitar por actuar como un grupo de rebeldes — suspiró mientras contemplaba a una de sus mejores estudiantes. El equipo de natación de la escuela era su orgullo, durante el último festival deportivo habían demostrado que tenían madera de campeones… Pero habían echado perder todo aquello por una tontería._

_Sí, realmente era una tontería… pero les había costado el pase a la primera competición fuera de la escuela._

_Kazuto tenía buenas intenciones. Pero de buenas intenciones no se sostenía nada._

—_El castigo que tengo para ustedes es que deberán vaciar, limpiar y volver a llenar la piscina para esta tarde. No me importa el tiempo que les tome, y definitivamente no me interesa que luego tengan que hacer puntos extras con el resto de las materias. Lo quiero listo para hoy._

—_¿Señor…?_

—_¡Pero yo ni siquiera soy parte del equipo de natación!_

—_Debió pensar eso antes de comandar a mis estudiantes a una revuelta…_

—_Nunca fue esa mi id…_

—_Ni una sola palabra más Kirigaya-kun. Empiecen ahora mismo._

_Kazuto ya no pudo decir más, la expresión abatida de su novia le rompía por dentro._

•

•

•

¿Porqué debía ocuparse de limpiar aquello, cuándo ni siquiera era el deporte que practicaba? En realidad era un flojo, y más allá del club de Mecatrónica al que pertenecía con orgullo, vale decir, no había otra cosa que le gustara más… salvo… salvo la muchacha de cabello color atardecer que estaba en el extremo opuesto a él, pasando el cepillo largo por el suelo del estanque, el cual estaba lleno de viscosidades sin nombre.

Le daba la espalda en ese momento, y el joven la barrió con la mirada de arriba a abajo, comprobando el excelente trabajo que la natación había hecho en el cuerpo de su novia. Piernas largas y firmes como las de una bailarina de ballet, un trasero rotundo enmarcado por una cintura que casi podía encerrar con sus propias manos, brazos delgados, elegantes… Sintió el cosquilleo en sus palmas y la necesidad imperiosa de avanzar los pasos que los separaban y abrazarla. Fundirla a su cuerpo y suplicarle el perdón anclado a su cuello, perdido en su piel…

Pero así como Asuna era una loa a la perfección, también tenía un lado terco y orgulloso. La temperamental subcomandante de SAO seguía allí para su deleite.

—¡En verdad lo siento! — alzó la voz para que ella le escuchara —¡No pensé que todo se saldría de control de esta forma! ¡Sólo quería ayudar!

Asuna lo contempló tormentosamente por encima de su hombro pero no mencionó palabra. Pasó el cepillo con más energía sobre las superficies verdosas que se resistían a ser limpiadas.

—Está bien, no debí inmiscuirme en un tema que no me concierne… Pero te veías tan feliz, que no quería que nada ni nadie opaque tu sonrisa. Quiero protegerte, Asuna. Y esos días te veías más feliz que nunca. Hacía mucho que no te veía así.

La joven llegó patinando sobre agua jabonosa hasta él, pero en lugar de abrazarle como él esperaba, le dio un ligero empujón —¿Sabes lo qué significa dentro de mi familia una sanción como esta? —frunció los labios —¿Quieres que mi madre nos separe?

—No digas tonterías.

—Para ti ha de ser muy común recibir un castigo —su voz se endureció —Pero entiende que a mí nunca me ha pasado…

—Siempre hay una primera vez —le sonrió tratando de sonar divertido.

Pero por supuesto, ella lo tomó de la peor manera; y cuando se le acercó para repetir su anterior acción, le tomó la mano —Asuna escúchame.

—¿Qué vas a decir? ¡Gracias a alguna de tus grandiosas ideas ahora estoy castigada!

Se soltó de su agarre y volvió a su lugar previo. Pese a que tenía calzado, sus pasos fueron inseguros. Aún había mucho jabón desparramado en el suelo: espuma resbalosa y perfumada. Era la primera vez que le tocaba un castigo como aquel. De hecho, si no estuviera peleada con Kazuto hasta lo disfrutaría. Ambos limpiando la piscina escolar como si fueran parte de un anime de comedia romántica. Pero esta no era una serie estudiantil, ni una comedia; era su vida real que estaba a un paso de ser nula cuando sus padres se enteraran de toda la verdad.

—Asuna no quería llegar a estos extremos.

—Cállate Kazuto-kun, no tengo ganas de oírte.

—¡Te dije que no fue esa mi intención!

—¡Siempre eres tan impulsivo!

—¡Y tú una aburrida! Las leyes se hacen para _quebrantarlas ¿_sabes?

—Eres un… ¡Delincuente!

—Pues, este delincuente te ha robado algo más que algunos besos, princesa.

—¡Per-pervertido!

—Pues hasta donde sé, nunca te he oído quejándote...

Las mejillas de la chica adquirieron un color similar a la grana y se giró para ocultar su bochorno, mientras mascullaba algo bajo su aliento.

Para su mala suerte, y a pesar de que estaba calzada con unos tenis deportivos, sus pies, que no tenían un agarre firme sobre la superficie resbalosa, patinaron en una de aquellas viscosidades, y tras un grito de alerta acabó duramente sentada en uno de los diversos charcos de jabón y agua sucia.

Kazuto patinó hasta ella, preocupado, deteniéndose a algunos centímetros al ver que no hacía ademán de ponerse de pie —¿Te duele?

Ella asintió con ojos llorosos. Y Kazuto se supo perdido. Soltó el cepillo que aun sostenía, e inclinándose hizo acopio de caballerosidad, usó toda la fuerza que pudo para ayudar a la muchacha a ponerse de pie. Aquello le trajo un dejavu muy extraño; como cuando aquella tarde tras los eventos de Ordinal Scale se fueron a patinar sobre hielo, y ella perdía el equilibrio con facilidad obligándole a caer vez tras vez. No pudo evitar sonreír ante uno de los recuerdos más felices luego de muchos días sombríos, y anhelando volver a vivir esos momentos. Ahora la sostuvo de la cintura evitando mirar la ropa húmeda que dejaba en primera plana aquello que debería tapar. Hasta el short de deporte que usaba parecía haberse encogido…

Ayudó a la muchacha a caminar con dificultad hasta el extremo opuesto, que ya estaba limpio y seguro, y de un gesto práctico la sentó en el borde de la piscina mientras examinaba donde se había golpeado. Y lo encontró; un grueso moretón del lado interno de su muslo izquierdo. Había caído de mala forma, y el cardenal se extendería todavía algunos centímetros más bajo su piel. Estaba seguro.

—Lo siento — mencionó preocupado, palpando con las yema de los dedos aquel golpe. Deseando tener alguna especie de poder especial para hacer que el dolor remitiera.

—Lo sé, no ha sido tu culpa… —respondió con voz pequeña.

Pero Kazuto no se refería solo a aquel accidente, sino a todo lo que había desencadenado con una idea que creyó inofensiva y que había logrado que todo un equipo de deporte acabara antes de empezar.

—En verdad, lo siento Asuna.

Esta vez lo dijo con tanta sinceridad que las manos de su novia, algo pegajosas por el jabón, le acariciaron el cabello.

—Sé que no lo hiciste a propósito, Kirito-kun. Y perdona por enojarme contigo.

—Tenías toda la razón en hacerlo.

—Pero… yo te conozco, conozco tu corazón y sé que no haces las cosas con maldad… solo que esta vez me enceguecí...

—Pero actué como un idiota —le interrumpió al apoyar la mejilla en las piernas de la joven —Soy un egoísta sin remedio, pensé todo el tiempo en mí y al final mi objetivo de verte nadar en el agua cual delfín, venciendo a todos los nadadores de Japón, terminó por cortarte tus aletas.

Ante su broma de mal gusto Asuna terminó por soltar una pequeña carcajada, olvidando por un instante el dolor que aquella desastrosa caída le provocó.

—¿Qué tonterías dices? — sacudió la cabeza y su voz adoptó un tono más íntimo —No es egoísmo porque lo hiciste pensando en mi —deslizó la yema de los dedos por la frente y mejillas del hermoso muchacho —Aunque recuerdo que no me apoyaste cuando te comenté que deseaba ingresar al club.

Avergonzado por las burlas que le hiciera a su novia deseó por un segundo esconder la cabeza bajo tierra como un avestruz. Pero luego de todo lo que pasó, lo mejor era afrontar las consecuencias de su lenga floja; empero, se quedó quieto disfrutando de los suaves toques que Asuna dejaba caer en su rostro. La caricia era tan relajante que estaba seguro que de seguir así se quedaría dormido pronto. Abrió los ojos desde su posición y su mirada de acero bajó hacia el moretón en la nívea piel. La culpabilidad le invadió otra vez, ahora no solo ella seguía presa del castigo injusto, sino que por la gravedad del golpe tampoco podría disfrutar de aquel deporte que tanto amaba.

—Verte tan feliz, me hizo cambiar de opinión — le confesó sintiéndose un poco inseguro —Creí que una ojou-sama no seria buena en los deportes, pero otra vez me equivoqué. Asuna eres increible. Todo lo que haces es increíble —buscó conectar sus miradas.

—Es gracioso que el chico más flojo y el que menos espíritu deportivo tiene, diga algo como eso.

—Lo siento por todo —repitió, como si con decirlo una vez más no hubiera sido suficiente —Todos terminaron sancionados por mi culpa.

—Kirito-kun en verdad no tienes que disculparte…

—Pero debo y quiero hacerlo — apoyó las manos a los lados de las piernas femeninas sobre el cemento tibio, y se impulsó hacia ella de tal forma que acabó invadiendo su espacio personal y besándola —No volveré a actuar de esa manera nunca más, lo prometo.

—No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir. Ser impulsivo es parte de la personalidad de Kirito-kun.

—Pero no lo haré sin tener tu consentimiento.

—Baka…—sus respiraciones chocaban.

Si quería agregar algo más a su regaño, no le permitió acabar, fue directo a comerle la boca de esa bendita manera que había echado de menos. Había pasado una eternidad negándole ese contacto, por lo que aprovechando ese beso compasivo, tatuó la disculpa en su boca y permitió que ella le perdonara de la misma manera.

Deseaba algo más que solo un beso de reconciliación. Como en ocasiones pasadas, ansiaba la bendición de escucharle decir su nombre real entre sonidos de amor y no por culpa de aquella malsana tortura, que duró el tiempo que estuvo enojada con él. Pero las contracciones en medio de la caricia, le recordó que debía llevarla a la enfermería y dejar de pensar en tonterías.

Besó una última vez su nariz, y volviendo a tomar impulso salió de la piscina. Se puso sus tenis en tiempo record, y luego se quitó la playera que usaba extendiéndosela. Asuna lo contempló muda, viendo la prenda que le ofrecía, y luego su torso pálido, suavemente marcado por musculos incipientes.

—¿Qué hago con eso? —preguntó tratando de no tartamudear de bochorno.

—Tu camiseta está húmeda, y no quisiera que anduvieras por ahí exhibiéndote como si representaras una campaña de ropa interior —movió la prenda en insistencia, viéndola a los ojos por alguna razón.

Cuando Asuna fue consciente del estado revelador de su ropa, le arrebató la prenda y se la puso por encima sin contemplaciones. Kazuto smplemente rió al aire y de pronto se agachó a su lado en una acción bastante obvia señalando su espalda desnuda.

—Sube.

—¿Q-qué?

—Yo seré tu corcel, princesa. Nuestra siguiente parada es la enfermería.

•

•

•

—No te preocupes, mi madre seguramente lo solucionara —Kazuto decía con voz suave tratado de poner una nota de confanza en el atribulado ánimo del objeto de su adoración.

—Quizás la escuchen, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que el director estaba en todo su derecho al castigarnos — Asuna dirigió sus ojos a la ventana de la enfermería, intentando olvidar la bochornosa escena en la que la madre de su novio los encontró al llegar a ese lugar. Suerte que el muchacho encontró otra playera deportiva en uno de los estantes del cubículo, y se la puso rapidamente, ocultando su desnudez, pues ya era demasiado embarazoso explicar porque ella vestía la prenda de él.

Buscó la mano derecha de su novia, quien a pesar del tiempo transcurrido aun portaba el emblema de su promesa entre los dedos, el cual brillaba de manera tenue con las luces del atardecer. Ella todavía se encontraba sentada en la camilla, con una manta ligera tapando sus piernas, mientras esperaban que Midori fuera por ellos y los llevara a sus hogares, tal y como Kazuto le había pedido por teléfono una hora atrás cuando le marcó. Sus dedos dibujaron con cariño la silueta de sus dedos, sintiendo el escozor del anillo y recorriéndolo una y otra vez para darle sosiego. Ella le sonrió con serenidad, y entonces supo que la peor de sus preocupaciones había mermado un poco.

Mentiría si dijera que no se sentía aliviado de que la herida no habia sido nada serio, solo un fuerte golpe sin desgarros internos, no obstante, la molestia los subsiguientes días podría ser tanta que le impediría moverse con propiedad, y por supuesto eso incluía que tendría que ausentarse de los entrenamientos quizás por algunas semanas. Era un gope bajo y no estaba seguro si Asuna ya lo había asimilado.

—Sobre lo concerniente a tu madre —mencionó temeroso de tocar otro punto delicado —Ya verás que no se enojará con esto.

—No estoy segura —regresó su atención a él, quien no podía esconder su terror —Quizás no pueda conectarme a ALO por un tiempo.

Fue un duro golpe a su culpabilidad —¿No hay forma de convencerla que fue un accidente? Puedo hablar con Shouzou-san y prevenirle.

—No creo que sea buena idea — ante la negación de Asuna, se maldijo por lo idiota que actuó. Si bien la señora Kyouko podría ser flexible, también poseía un carácter decisivo que, ni él se atrevía a ver hasta donde llegaban sus limites antes de romperse.

Cuanto estuvo a punto de intentar proponer otra de sus descabelladas ideas para abolir el inevitable castigo, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, dando lugar a la silueta de una agraciada dama de cabello corto.

La sonrisa triunfal que portaba, ponía en manifiesto que la audiencia que había mantenido hasta el momento con el director de la escuela había dado muy buenos frutos. Kazuto casi que no podía esperar para oír de sus labios las buenas nuevas.

—Asuna-chan, no tienes que preocuparte —la maternal sonrisa que le regaló a la joven, hizo que los ojos color wisky de esta brillaran de algo similar al alivio —Te llevaré a casa para que te recuperes y estés lista para humillar a todos.

—¿Podre salir a competir?

La dama le guiño el ojo con complicidad antes de asentir sonriendo, por lo que Asuna se soltó del leve agarre que mantenía con Kazuto, para tomar las manos de Midori Kirigaya, quien afectuosa le correspondió.

—Escucha bien, pospondrán las fechas de competición hasta que tu lesión se reestablezca por completo, el director se siente muy apenado por el accidente y por todo lo que ocurrió.

—¿Pospondrán? —la voz del joven se oyó a su lado con sorpresa —¿Qué significa?

—El director no canceló la competición. Solo actuó como tal, en afan de castigarlos por la insubordinación que cometieron… de lo cual estuve muy de acuerdo — disparó una gélida mirada a su hijo, quien sonrió nerviosamente tocándose la nuca y alejándose convenientemente de ella —Me explicó los motivos reales de evitar que compitieran fuera de la escuela… Y estaba protegiéndolos, resguardando su confianza para que explotara al máximo nivel en el momento en que participaran de un intercolegial.

—E-eso no fue lo que nos dijo —replicó el joven —Se veía realmente muy molesto, mamá.

—¿Entonces no estamos castigados? —Asuna preguntó con un dejo de voz.

—No necesariamente.

—¿Y podré competir?

—Cuando te reestablezcas del todo, es la condición —los ojos de muchacha se encendiero en oro —Estoy segura que triunfaran —Midori se tomó un momento para acariciar los largos cabellos de su nuera, que aún estaban húmedos fruto de la caída accidental que le comentaron.

—¡Te lo dije Asuna, mi madre es una gran negociante!—halagó con desmedido orgullo a la divertida dama, quien parecía muy complacida por las palabras de su hijo.

—Sí, muchas gracias Midori-san —sonrió aliviada de poder volver a entrenar sin restricciones.

—Muy bien, entonces es hora de irnos —mencionó alegre el muchacho que veía innecesario continuar en la escuela cuando la tarde estaba terminando con rapidez.

—No tan rápido hijo —la sonrisa socarrona de su tutora ocultaba algo que le hizo detenerse en plena marcha. Tanto sus cosas como las de Asuna ya se encontraban alli, por lo que no debía ir salón por salón a buscarlas, así que no entendía porque su madre le detenía.

—Es cierto que los demás no están castigados, pero _tú…_

—Ahm… ¿mamá?

—Cometiste una falta grave de insubordinación, y sabes lo mucho que detesto esa faceta rebelde que me recuerda a mí en muchos aspectos —sonrió como intentando restar importancia a sus palabras —Kazuto tienes un castigo que cumplir. Y di mi palabra de que lo harías.

—¿Qué? ¿Y yo por qué? ¡Es injusto! —balbuceó, pero bastó la mirada gélida que la dama le obsequió para acallar sus protestas de tajo —Por… por supuesto, m-mamá.

Midori Kirigaya no era Kyouko Yuuki pero ella también daba miedo cuando se lo proponía.

—El director mencionó que la piscina debía estar limpia y llena de agua al acabar el día, y el tiempo corre, Kazuto. Apresúrate si no quieres quedarte a terminar el encargo fuera de hora.

El nombrado marchó a paso lento hacia la salida, como si se dirigiera al degolladero, con los hombros bajos y el caminar tenso. Estuvo todo el tiempo cuidando de Asuna en la enfermería, que olvidó por completo que había dejado la tarea de limpieza a medias.

—Recuerda que te espero para cenar, y no toleraré que llegues tarde a la mesa —fue el ultimátum que lo obligó a desaparecer como alma que lleva el diablo por la puerta, sin despedirse de su mortificada novia.

Midori volvió a ser un ángel enviado a la tierra cuando se giró a la otra ocupante de la sala con una sonrisa angelical —Bien Asuna-chan ¿lista para ir a casa?

•

•

•

Había llegado a la meta en cuarto lugar, ni siquiera iba a figurar en el podio de tres ganadores, pero a él no le importó. Estaba lleno de orgullo y felicidad por ella. Ignorando la barrera de prevención entre el público y los competidores, saltó la vaya y mostrando el carnet de estudiante que pendía de su cuello a uno de los cuidadores de la piscina que se acercó a correrlo de allí, se escabuyó por el ángulo opuesto buscando al equipo de natación de su escuela.

Había muchos competidores, el evento había sido grande y para ser la primera vez que el Instituto de Sobrevivientes de SAO participaba en una clásica competencia estudiantil, no le había ido tan mal. Habia salido bien parado, y la crítica tuvo que comerse sus palabras.

Divisó la silueta de su novia antes de que ella reparara en él, así que aprovechando eso, atravesó veloz los últimos metros que lo separaban de su encuentro, pasando por alto e cartel de que en los lugares próximos a la piscina estaba prohibido correr; abrió los brazos y la estrechó con fuerza en ellos. No le dio importancia a que ella aún lucía su clásico traje de baño de competición color oscuro, el cual aun estaba húmedo por la competencia, y estaba mojando deliberadamente su ropa.

—¡Kyaaa! ¿Kirito-kun…? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Lo has hecho estupendo Asuna! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Yo gritaba por ti! —no podía dejar de hablar muy feliz mientras la miraba a la cara. Todavía llevaba puesta la cofia blanca de silicon que protegía su cabello, pero era ella sin duda. Lucía cansada y hermosa. Tan hermosa que no se resistió al placer de sujetar su nuca y estamparle un beso ansioso en esos labios fríos a causa del agua.—Eres maravillosa.

—Pero perdí —le confesó con tristeza.

—El siguiente año lo lograrás, estoy seguro, y estaré allí para apoyarte como se debe —volvió a sonreírle.

El magnetismo que ella inspiraba era tanto que volvió a sucumbir al deseo de asaltar su boca y robarle y darle todos los besos que fuera posible. Sus dedos le tironearon la gorra de protección y su largo cabello cayó en bendición cubriendo sus hombros, y Kazuto soltó ese suspiro de alivio y familiaridad por sentira suya y plena.

—Te amo Asuna… —le moduló con voz íntima, contra sus labios. Era increíble como luego de cada suceso iba ganando más y más confianza en sí mismo para mencionar aquello sin pena.

Los ojos color ocaso que tanto amaba se humedecieron, y esta vez fue ella quien se colgó de su cuello, sin importarle el espectáculo que estaba montando con su familia, y la de él, mirando todo por allá. Atenta solo a la felicidad y a la adrenalina que sentía y se agolpaba en cada célula de su ser buscando salir de algún modo.

—También te amo Kirito-kun.

Él no necesitó más. Apoyó la cabeza en su pálido hombro y se dio cuenta que no todo lo ocurrido en VR lo colmaba de felicidad. Un momento de esparcimiento en la escuela como aquel, sería uno de los recuerdos que grabaría a fuego en su subconsciente, y el día de mañana podría recordarlo con todo detalle. Porque era tan real y palpable como la sensación de tener a Asuna junto a su cuerpo, sintiendo su respiración y compartiendo su calor.

Sí, definitivamente pasar tiempo IRL no era malo para nada.

•

•

•

_Contribución MUY tardía al día 3… Buuu en determinando momento me estanqué horrible, y ayer hablando con mi amiga Kim y llorándole lo desastroza que era (soy) se ofreció a darme una mano gigante y rescatarme del fango en el que yo misma me había metido. Me dio ánimos e ideas hermosas y siguió el hilo por varias escenas hasta que 'me encontré' jajaja. Así que aquí está el resutado!_

_GRACIAS AMIGA en algún momento te haré un altar, que conste._

_En fin, no sé si aguien conoce mi viejo, viejo fic de 'Esto es la guerra'? Porque este escrito está inspirado en ese! Tómenlo como un capítuo extra 3_

_agradecimientos especiales a quienes se paseen a leer esto. Por mi parte nos vemos el día de mañana con dos aportes… (sí es que llego! Tengo uno a medias) y también el domingo con mis reyes de Underworld… que los dedos me cosquillean por escribir de ellos._

_Gracias por todo._

_Sumi~_


End file.
